cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Cartoon Weekend
Cartoon Cartoon Weekend was an annual Cartoon Network marathon that consisted of an all-weekend marathon of Cartoon Cartoons. Similar to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, the weekend would be hosted by a Cartoon Cartoon character such as Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls or Johnny Bravo from Johnny Bravo (however, the block actually predates CCF). CCW ran from 1997 to 2002. Programming *Cartoon Cartoon Shorts *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' November 28-30, 1997 The first Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon ran for 52 hours from 8:00 pm Friday, November 28, 1997 to 12:00 am Sunday, November 30, 1997. The marathon consisted of episodes from the Cartoon Cartoons that existed at the time: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo and Cow & Chicken, as well as shorts from What-a-Cartoon!. The marathon also included the premiere of three new What-A-Cartoon! shorts, Malcolm and Melvin, Babe, He Calls Me and Tales of Worm Paranoia. November 6-8, 1998 The second Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon was strangely titled Cartoon Cartoons Weekend and ran for 52 hours from 8:00 pm Friday, November 6, 1998 to 12:00 am Sunday, November 8, 1998. The marathon consisted of episodes from the Cartoon Cartoons that existed at the time: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo and Cow & Chicken, as well as shorts from What-A-Cartoon!. The marathon also included the premiere of two new Cartoon Cartoon shorts: Mike, Lu & Og in Crash Lancelot and Kenny and the Chimp in Diseasy Does It!. August 20-22, 1999 The third Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon ran for 53 hours from 7:00 pm Friday, August 20, 1999 to 12:00 am Sunday, August 22, 1999. A few changes came with this edition. The marathon moved from November to late August and the look was made identical to the new Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block. The marathon consisted of episodes from the Cartoon Cartoons that existed at the time: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel and The Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd n Eddy, as well as shorts from What-A-Cartoon!. The marathon also included the premiere of new episodes of Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''I Am Weasel, the premiere of the new Cartoon Cartoon short King Crab: Space Crustacean, and a sneak peek at the then-upcoming series Courage the Cowardly Dog. August 25-27, 2000 The fourth Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon ran for 53 hours from 7:00 pm Friday, August 25, 2000 to 12:00 am Sunday, August 27, 2000. The marathon consisted of episodes from the Cartoon Cartoons that existed at the time: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Mike, Lu & Og, as well as Cartoon Cartoon shorts. The event was primarily hosted by The Mayor from The Powerpuff Girls. The marathon also included the premiere of the Big Pick, in which the audience chose which one of three Cartoon Cartoon shorts would become a new Cartoon Network series. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: "Meet the Reaper" would end up winning with 57% of the votes cast. August 24-26, 2001 The fifth Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon was titled Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: Big Pick Weekend and ran for 52 hours from 8:00 pm Friday, August 24, 2001 to 12:00 am Sunday, August 26, 2001. The marathon consisted of episodes from the Cartoon Cartoons that existed at the time: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City and Time Squad as well as Cartoon Cartoon shorts. The event was primarily hosted by I.M. Weasel from I Am Weasel. The marathon also included the premiere of the second Big Pick, in which the audience chose which one of ten Cartoon Cartoon shorts would become a new Cartoon Network series. The winner was The Kids Next Door. Also, the new series Grim & Evil premiered to kick off the weekend. August 23-25, 2002 The sixth and final Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon was titled the Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest and ran for 50 hours from 8:00 pm Friday, August 23, 2002 to 10:00 pm Sunday, August 25, 2002 at 10:00pm. The marathon consisted of episodes from the Cartoon Cartoons that existed at the time: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Time Squad, and Grim & Evil. The marathon also included the premieres of eight new shorts, but unlike the previous two years, the audience did not pick which would become a new series. Somehow, Lowbrow was greenlit as a Cartoon Network original in 2004 (which would later be Megas XLR). Also seen was a sneak peek of the then-upcoming Codename: Kids Next Door (which was the pilot short from the year before). Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Marathons